Dolorosos recuerdos de un héroe
by Toshio Nagisa
Summary: La Segunda Guerra Mágica por fin ha acabado, Voldemort y todos sus secuaces han caído y por fin dejarán de haber tantas muertes innecesarias y tantos enfrentamientos. Pero que haya acabado no significa el mundo vaya a olvidarlo tan fácilmente, menos la persona que más de cerca lo ha vivio. Por suerte para Harry, Ginny está allí para consolarle.


**Dolorosos recuerdos de un héroe**

 _Harry Potter y todo lo que le rodea pertenece únicamente a Rowling_

 _Hanny_

* * *

 **Dolorosos recuerdos de un héroe**

El cuerpo de Voldemort caía sin vida de espaldas al suelo. Después de casi diez años luchando contra él, Harry finalmente lo había logrado, finalmente, había acabado con Voldemort. Finalmente, Harry había acabado con Tom y había resuelto todas esas dudas que durante tantos años asaltaban su cabeza.

A su alrededor, los Mortífagos comenzaron a intentar huir. Voldemort y Bellatrix habían muerto y había una aplastante mayoría de aurores y profesores cualificados con respecto a ellos. Decenas de hechizos comenzaron a surgir de las varitas de estos últimos, impidiendo que los Mortífagos pudiesen huir de su tan merecido castigo. Harry por su parte no se sentía con la fuerza moral de seguir luchando.

Caminó, alejándose del centro del Gran Comedor y se sentó en el suelo, apoyado a una de las paredes de la sala, cerca de la puerta principal. Quería alejarse todo lo que pudiese del centro, alejarse todo lo que pudiese de la pila de cadáveres que se amontonaban en el centro. Cadáveres de sus amigos Tonks y Remus junto al de Fred que se unieron a los ya existentes de Dobby, su propia madre, Sirius y muchas más personas que habían muerto para protegerle.

—¿Te importa si me siento un momento contigo? —una voz femenina sonó por encima del estruendo de la sala y del de sus propios pensamientos. Harry alzó la vista para poder ver a Ginny frente a él.

—No —negó con la cabeza un par de veces antes de volver a abrazarse las piernas.

—Harry… —comenzó Ginny después de haberse sentado a su lado. Iba a decirle que nada de eso era culpa suya, que no era responsabilidad suya, que no habían muerto por su culpa. Eso iba a decirle, pero no pudo.

Antes de que pudiese decir nada, Harry comenzó a llorar. Enormes y pesadas gotas de agua comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas desde sus ojos, pasando por sus mejillas y acabando en la parte de tela del pantalón de sus rodillas.

Ginny se quedó un momento mirándolo. Pensando en qué podía hacer para consolarlo. Pensando en qué podría hacer para conseguir que dejase de llorar. Harry se giró hacia ella un momento.

—¿Por qué ha tenido que ocurrir todo esto? —sus azules ojos estaban empañados de lágrimas y estaban empezando a enrojecer. Caían lágrimas de impotencia y de dolor entremezcladas que se colaban por su boca entre abierta que mostraba la duda ante la pregunta anterior—. ¿Por qué tantos han tenido que morir por mi culpa?

Ginny de nuevo no tuvo tiempo a responder pues Harry hizo algo que no se esperaba: la abrazó. No la abrazó con un gesto fraternal ni un abrazo lleno de pasión. Fue un abrazo de necesidad de contacto humano y de ser consolado. Ginny veía más claro que nunca todo lo que los años en Hogwarts y todos sus enfrentamientos con Voldemort le había probocado.

Harry se abrazó a ella con fuerza y apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de la chica, dejando que nuevas lágrimas brotasen de sus ojos y fuesen a parar a la tela de su camiseta.

—¿Por qué tanto sufrimiento? —dijo de manera entrecortada, sin despegar la cara del hombro de la chica. Harry tragó en seco antes de seguir hablando, con la misma dificultad de antes—. ¿Por qué he estado tantos años siendo simplemente un juguete para conseguir acabar con Voldemort?

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, que podía desahogarse a gusto, Harry se sentía usado por Dumbledore. Todo ese tiempo, el anciano director quizá nunca se había preocupado por él ni lo más mínimo. Desde el mismo momento en el que entró en el colegio, decidió la vida entera de Harry segundo por segundo, planeando lo que iba a pasar e impidiendo por todos los medios que eso no pasase.

También pensó en su madre, en su padre. Los jóvenes Lily y James Potter habían dado su vida para protegerle de una muerte rápida e indolora para regalarle así una vida llena de soledad y dolor.

Harry sintió la mano tentativa y algo nerviosa de Ginny sobre su espalda, trazando círculos con la palma abierta de una manera con muy poca seguridad, temerosa de que Harry se apartase. Pero él no pensaba hacerlo. Soltó un pequeño suspiro, relajando un poco su cuerpo. Las lágrimas dejaron de ser una simple exteriorización de su dolor interno y comenzó a ser una cura. Con las lágrimas, con el llanto, comenzó a irse lentamente, muy lentamente, su dolor y sufrimiento.

Pero el consuelo no evitó a Harry que miles de imágenes llegaran a su cabeza y se proyectaran como la peor pesadilla, de una manera muy vívida y realista. No pudo evitar que imágenes de Sirius Black, su padrino, llegaran a su mente. Imágenes de cómo sería su vida si no estuviese muerto, imágenes de su falsa tortura, imágenes del momento de su muerte…

También pensó en Remus y en Tonks. Dos personas relativamente jóvenes que habían muerto en aquella estúpida guerra sin sentido para protegerle. Habían muerto dejando a su hijo huérfano y él no podía cambiar el hecho de que Teddy fuese a vivir una vida parecida a la suya, quizá incluso peor.

Por un momento incluso pensó en Peter y Snape. Incluso ellos, que se suponían los malos, habían dado su vida por él. Narcissa había puesto en peligro a ella misma y a su familia al mentir sobre su muerte a Voldemort. Demasiada gente se había sacrificado por él y él apenas había conseguido acabar con Voldemort con ayuda de la varita de Sauco.

Sintió los cálidos labios de Ginny sobre su mejilla antes de continuar con el interminable y nada agobiante abrazo. Harry se sentía conforme, se sentía a gusto entre los brazos de Ginny. Se sentía cálido, casi como si fuese el abrazo de una madre. Ginny se separó un momento para mirar a Harry a la cara.

—Harry, ¿te encuentras un poco mejor? —cuestionó Ginny. Se tomó el puño de la camisa y comenzó a limpiar el rostro de Harry de lágrimas, secándolo ligeramente.

—Un poco —volvió a tragar saliva mientras miraba los ojos almendrados de Ginny, perdiendose en ellos por apenas un par de segundos que a él le parecieron horas. Y realmente lo hubiese gustado que fuesen horas.

—Me alegro que estés me… —de nuevo no pudo acabar la frase. Harry se había acercado a ella y le había dado un pequeño beso, apenas un roce de labios.

Harry se sintió por un momento de nuevo inundado de malos sentimientos. Pensaba que se había excedido, que había malinterpretado el abrazo y las miradas de Ginny. Pero pronto supo que Ginny estaba de acuerdo con el beso.

En esta ocación fue Ginny la que se acercó a él, en esta ocasión fue Ginny la que comenzó el beso. En esta ocasión, el beso fue un poco más largo. Ambos habían cerrado los ojos. Ginny saboreó el sabor salado de las lágrimas de Harry en sus labios. Fue un beso casto, apenas un par de segundo más que el anterior.

Harry se separó lentamente. Ginny vio que estaba sonrojado aunque no estaba demasiado segura si era a causa de todo lo que había llorado o de que estaba mínimamente avergonzado de lo que acababa de pasar, de lo que acababan de hacer en medio del Gran Comedor.

—Tú no tienes la culpa de nada —consigue decir por fin, mientras acaricia con el pulgar la mano de Harry, esta vez con mucha más seguridad de antes—. Tú no has costado la vida de cientos de personas, tú has salvado la vida de millones.

Una pequeña sonrisa asomó en los labios de Harry antes las palabras de Ginny y ésta supo que era lo que llevaba deseando oír más de diez minutos, quizás llevaba deseando oírlas toda su vida.

—Harry. No importa cuánto te tortures o cuántas pesadillas tengas sobre lo que ha pasado —toma con fuerza la mano de Harry—. Yo siempre estaré ahí para consolarte y para recordarte que eres el héroe que salvó el mundo.

—¿Siempre? —cuestionó Harry, quitando con sus mangas los últimos rastros del llanto que había sufrido hacía unos momentos.

—Siempre.

* * *

 **No olvides dejar un fav si te ha gustado y dejar un RW con tu opinión, a ser posible constructiva.**

 **Un buen review siempre se agradece.**


End file.
